


Irritating the Captain

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Merchandise, Comedy, Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Tony loves irritating his frienemies and spoiling his friends. So when he discovers he can tease Steve by giving Bucky Captain America merchandise, he's thrilled.Steve, not so much.





	Irritating the Captain

Tony never gets tired of teasing Steve. _Ever_. He becomes better and better at taking the piss out of him. He eventually discovers how to tease him via Bucky. As a bonus, he gets to spoil Bucky, his tinkering buddy, in the process. 

It starts with him giving Bucky a Captain America mug, which immediately becomes Bucky's favorite. He drinks from it everyday. 

Assorted Captain America tumblers follow. Sheets and throw blankets are next, along with a Captain America Shield pillow. Bucky has thrown the pillow at Steve on more than one occasion (once from under a pile of Cap blankets) when the latter was being stupid.

Then there were socks and underwear. Then came assorted Captain America shirts; Captain America themed Ugly Holiday Sweaters; a Mr Rogers Neighborhood logo t-shirt; retro Cap’n Crunch shirts that read ‘Crunch-a-tize Me, Cap’n!’ & ‘You and the Cap’n Make it Happen!’ and of course, the Cap’n America Crunch gag tee. Bucky loves them (just like Tony knew he would) and wears them all.

Steve can’t bring himself to take away anything that Bucky enjoys so much, so he just has to shoot secretive glares at Tony when Bucky can’t see and suck it up the rest of the time. Tony loves it.


End file.
